The Darkyst of Nations
by ravyndarknyss666
Summary: A mysterious boy from the Land of the Dead seeks the freedom of the outside world. OCxPoland, Italy/England. Warning:violence, angst, slash Please R
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fic one atfernoon in Starbucks, inspired by the sweet aroma of coffee and the sweeter reverberation of sufjan stevens.

Disclaimer: neither hetalia or grandpa rome belong to me. hira, however, was fashioned out of my blood and my tears and is a part of me, given life by my soul. thieves will be hung, drawn and quartered

* * *

**The Darkyst of Nations**

Damion Hirashinosuya Vargas knew he was no ordinary boy. He thought of this as his violet gaze swept over his etherial companions. The fact that he could see them at all was proof that he wasn't like the rest. They were odd little creatures, sporting wings and wands and fangs, yet the whole world was blind to their very existince. And yet, Hira never found their presence to be unsettling. After all, they had been his closest friends all his life. They stuck by him, helped him through the rough times, almost coddled him.

So why did he feel so alone?

He looked past his friends, staring across the wasteland that seemed to stretch until the ends of the Earth. Something in him cried out to that horizon. He could not help but feel drawn to the mysteries beyond there, despite all warnings from his friends and his grandpa. He had wondered about it for years, wondered what he had to stay away from. Was it dangerous? Would he never come back?

"Hira-sama!" a familiar voice called. "HIRA-SAMA!! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming, ojiisan," Hira said in his usual deadpan voice, just loud enough for Grandpa Rome to hear. He pushed himself to his feet and walked into the dusty house, his friends floating behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hira stared into the meal lying before him. Just like the rest of this land, it was dead. Dusty. Decaying. But Hira somehow knew, knew there was something more, but where? He had a feeling that it lay beyond that fasinating horizon. He saw it, in his dreams. Green grass, blue skies, and beautiful juicy round fruit that was green and red like blood, the blood that pumped through his veins. The blood that made him so different from everybody else here.

He had asked his grandfather about what lies beyond the horizon many times before, and every time, Grandpa would shut it down. Just stay here, it's not worth it, there's no need to think about it, just stay put and do your work and quit entertaining such crazy fantasies. The last time Hira tried to prod an answer out of him, Grandpa simply stared him in the eyes and told him not to ask about it anymore.

Never. He could never get it out of his mind.

"Hira-sama," Grandpa Rome said, taking his seat across from Hira. "You do remember what day it is today, right?"

"Ojii-saaaaaan." Hira sighed. He was tired. Tired of grandpa Rome's ridiculous questions, his ridiculous behaviour, his rediculous life.

"You know, I still remember when you were only a child." There he goes, rambling about the past like an old man. Typical. "Now you're eighteen years old." He shook his head. "Eighteen whole years. You're becoming a man, now, Hira-sama."

He dropped that train of thought while he focused on his meal, letting several awkward moments go by.

Hira could have sworn he was eating at a fast pace, but the bowl in front of him never seemed any closer to emptying. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to change.

"Onii-san." he said, quietly, but grandpa rome could hear the suppressed anger in his voice. "If I am now a man, perhaps I can go out into the world, now? You always said before I was too young, but now there's nothing stopping me, right?"

Hira finally looked up from his plate and into the cold, dangerous glare of the old man. But he refused to be intimidated, and glared fiercely and determinedly back.

Grandpa Rome allowed the question to hang, chewing his food and giving him the same hard stare he had given him for years now, every time Hira decided to strike up this conversation. And, like many times before, the grandfather shook his head.

"I told you that we weren't going to have this conversation anymore," he said, his gaze steady. "Why can't you just accept my answer, Hira? You start this conversation with me every time we talk, and it has never changed, not once. Why can't you just stay here, where you belong?"

"But that's just the problem! I don't belong here!!" Hira yelled, punching the table with enough force to break it's rotting wooden frame in two. "I'm not like you lot and I don't want to be like any of you, you're dead- but I want to live, I know I can live, I've seen it and I know I can be a part of it! Why do you insist on holding me back!?"

With that, Hira left behind the fiercely spluttering Rome and slammed the aging door behind him. For once in his life, a sweet feeling of satisfaction coursed through him as he walked away from the house. The feeling motivated him, and he increased his pace until he was running.

His eyes fixed on that endless horizon that had mocked him for so long, the forbidden fruit that had always stayed just out of his reach, and he ran towards it as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, his feet pounding against the dusty earth like drums. His friends flew in front of him, waving their arms and shaking their heads, but Hira didn't see them. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but that beautiful horizon.

Minutes passed, and after a while, Hira became painfully aware of every second. His whole body protested, begging for rest, but his mind kept him moving forward. Foward, forward, forward, and down—

He slammed against the ground, his head bouncing back from the impact. Taking a moment to register the interruption, he turned back and grumbled over the offending rock sticking out of the ground like a sore thumb. Examining the vast plains he already covered, he rubbed his jaw. He couldn't even see that vile house anymore. Shakily hoisting himself to his feet, he scanned the area around him and found his eyes drawn towards a small pond several feet away.

Finaly away from that place he so despised, Hira decided he deserved a break. He sat by the edge of the deep waters and stared at the pond's reflective surface. In there was a stranger, a tired runaway, a mere boy, a nobody. Hira seized a rock from the side of the pond, and smashed it through the all to familiar image.

* * *

This fic will NOT be continued until it gets at LEASTE ten reviews. Constructive critisism welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from Hell

DISCLAMER: None of these chars belong to me even though i wish they did XP

hira is all mine though NO TAKIE

His saphire orbs widened in shock as the image in the deep pool before him transformed. The messy, brown, bushy mane was now replaced with long, flowing, black tresses naturally tipped in a majestic amethyst. His eyebrows, once plain, were now long and flowing, the tips red with real blood, and hwen hira wondered to himself where the blood came from a voice deep inside him said that it came from demons. He couldn't think about that for too long, however, beause his eyes were soon drawn to a long and flowing strand of hair protruding from the side of his head, curling at the end like the tail of a scorpien. Then his orbs wandered lower, to the long, flowing moustache that had taken root under his hansome nose. Suddenly, a small avian head emerged and tiny, ebony eyes blinked up at him. The raven unflured its demon-blood tipped wings then fureld them again, still gazing lovingly up at Hira. Hira saw in its eyes its unedning loyalty for him and felt immediate iffection for this beautiful creatuere.

"My frend," Hira said. "Do you have a name?" the raven shakes its head, silently. Hira thinsk and runs a pale, thin finger along the head of his mystereous new companion, and the raven leans into the touch, cooing.

"I will name you..." Hira furrows his bloodstained eyebrows in concentration. "... Corbin." Corbin tilts his head and blinks , orbs twinkling in curiousity at his master. "It's french," Hira explaned. "It means 'raven.'" Corbin squawked, and Hira could swear that he saw the little bird smile approvingly.

With a ticklish flutter of his ebony wings, crobin detached from Hira and stood a few foot away, gazing expectently up at its mastser. "Shall I follow you, my avain companion?" enquired Hira. The bird nodded intellgiently and hopped north, into the rising sun, and Hira followed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Darkness had fallen upon the land, casting silence in its wake. The air was cool and a gentle breeze came off of the ocean, slightly stirring the leave sof the trees surrounding the sand, the cliffs they were under wrapping around the ocean, holding it all in like a bowl. all was quiet, save for the sounds of the waves rising and falling against the shore, the crackling of a fire, and the soft snores of a young, ginger-haired man napping on the sand with a smile on his face.

The grumpy blonde was content to watch the fluttering flames move in the pleasant zephyr. Then, his tranquil musings were cut off by a harsh pan. Colliding with his ankle came a leg, the leg of the ginger connecting painfully. Germny swears to himself, but could not bring himself to awaken the slumbering being, who was muttering to himself in sleep. "He would apear to be dreaming," pondered the blunde.

An equally somber ebony-haired man simply glanced at the ginger, and then back at the dancing flames, watching them flicker and sway with immeasurable grace. Germany returned his gaze to the fire as well, but he still couldn't help but wonder, almost childshly, what Italy was dreaming about.

Italy was in a quaint house in the middle of a breathtaking medow. The sun had only just returned from the other side of the earth, gracing him with the treet of seeing its beautiful golden rays streaming through the blinds of a small bedroom and into a white, wooden crib.

A single, crystalline discharge left its trail on the youthful italian's cheek and desended into the crib, barely missing the inocent cherub which hibernated within. He tucked it in for what he knew would be the final time and directed one last loving gaze into its doll-like face before turning to leave the tiny angel to its rest.

The Italian quietly stroled into the kitchen and began rooting through the pantry, not even looking up when he heard familiar footfalls sleepily shuffle their way into the room behind him.

"G'morning, love," said a voice. "Have you checked on the babby?"

Italy cheerfully hummed a confirmation. "He's still asleep." he finally turned around, ingredients in his arms. "but it's strange..."

"What?"

Italy looked the blond man up and down thoughtfully. "Well... do you ever wonder about how he looks?"

A ear-piercing, shrieking snicker penetrated Italy's subconsius. He blinked his large chocolate eyes sleepily as his two companions drew their wepons. The brunet burst into activity, a pure white flag burst from him and he waved it gracefully above him, futiley attempting to halt the terrible violins that he knew would surely come.

"I choose you, China!" screeched the bloend as he threw his jacket-clad arm to the side, summoning forth an angry chinese man who burst from the darkness, merely appearing to be a shadow in the moonlight. He fearlessly leapt from the cliff, amber orbs fixed on periwinkle. Germany didn't dare blink as he landed in front of him with perfect catlike grace, swinging a gargantuan frying pan as he swooped down. Germnay dodged it by the skin of his teeth and in the same movement quickly ducked to avoid the swift jab of a ladle. China wound back and effortlessly swung the pan again, germany sweating as he only just managed to doge it, but just as he was recovering he felt a harsh collision on the top of his head, the sound of the pan ringing through his skull like a death tole.

CHina, elegant as the ninjas he was famous for swung the ladel effortlessly so hard that Japan was sent flying backwards. He then set his fierce glare into beautiful, frightened orbs of the italien angel whose flag lay limp like a lifeless dove. Shining lamentations were banished from Italy's orbs as the dove fluttered its wings desperately between him and the threatening samurai warrior. "Don't hit me!" the italian's musical voice lamented. "I'll do antyhing!"

His voice was high and desperate, fear etched across his soft features as his delicate eyes began to well up with mist. "I'll do anything!" Beautiful crystels rolled down his rosy red cheeks in teror. "I will!"

America had already bounded from the edge of the rocky escarpment with a cruel smirk on his face, landing easily without taking his eyes off his pray. three more figures landed next to him, towering over iTaly as he waved his sheet of peace, the glimmer of hope in his haert fading fast. The four man walked towards him unforgivingly while china stood behind him, wepons in hand. There was no eskape.

"Al right, we've captured them!" the sadistic american explained, advancing still further towards the three. Italy looked to the right and into the sorrowful, british orbs of the heartless man's ally. The orbs spoke to the italian of the man's endless apologies, though he himself could never speak them allowed because of the fear that consumed his heart. "Help me" italy's orbs replied, though he knew it was selfish of him to ask that of england. But it was hopeless. The nations continued to march towards the helpess italy and he feared that this was...the end.

DONT WORRY italy and his friends will be okay!! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPY

OOOOOH i wonder what italys dream was about? actually i dont lol because im the writer and i know whats going to happen BUT YOU CAN ^__^

Every1 give appause to my beautiful talented beta raeder INUGIRL19 w/o her id never achieve this sort of quality!! i wish hse'd read thru my author's notes 2 lol __


	3. Chapter 3: a fatful meating

F*** INUGIRL IM RITIN TIHS FIC ALONE, SHE IS TEH WURST FREND EVA I WAS PERPARED TO FORGIV U BOUT TEH PSOTERS, BUT STEELIN MY MAN IS ETH LAST STAW AN 2 TOP IT AL OFF U SIT W/ OTHR PPL LNUCH?!!?!

neway i tink it goez w/o sayin that i dont hav a beta nemore so SRY if this isnt teh best kwality but no way im talkin 2 hre agen!!!!!!!! =_=

Dislaymernobdy belong 2 me xcept hria dun taek!!!!!

crobnin-sama how much longer til weere there?" hira-chan panted as cornbi flew in front of him magesticly, his beuatiful wigns flapping only every now and then and then gliding the rest of teh tiem. coribn blinked three times adn hira knew in his soul he meant three minutes.

ahed of hria he precievd the horison growng smaller. eh stoped just in tiem as teh land ended on a clif. corbginsama u have led me the wrong way said hira i cant fly liek u down this clif i wil die

coribn strayed at hira and his orbs semed to say its safe hira-senpi u can jump down this clif so hira jumped

hira treid not 2 screm as he fell the wind rushgn thru his hair, his eye steengs from the cold. he looks to his left at carbin as he dievs down the clif w/ him and sudenly he feels saef, warm, like he was being huged buy the moter he never had and he smiles despit the situashun

so he falls down and down adv dwon an ndowndf and then sudenly felt a rush of cold as he fel in the see

th lowd salphsh shokcs the natons on teh beech so he natons look over and c hte hira flaling from eth sky!!! itly gaspps in shokc and leeps bravly into eht c coz his gent;e soul cud not stadn to c anty1 in dagner!!!

irtaly swams out but tehn hira brusts from the see pantng and thenn taly gets a look at him for the 1st time!! ietlay gapsed and hira looked him in confushin. "what/" but itlay culdnt speek, he cold only staer in shock and dismay at the site befor him.

"lo-- i mean italy is somming wrong said inglnad as he rushed to him, slpahing thruou the wate r that lookedl iek a pool of black ink in the moon. he plased a hand on itely's sholder in concern trying to catch his breth. then... he slowly looked up into the beutiful diemund orbs that starred at him in wory.

he froz in shok at teh famliar orbbrows that grazed the young man's brian, and at teh graseful curl that swilred from abov his ear. hira loked in confusin at the 2 starring men in frint of him. the 2 men straed back, clerly siprised to c a man apear out of fin air over teh c.

"u... u..." sed islay and inglenads at the saem time. hira felt the rage buid insighd him at ther starez. hoo wer dey to look at him liek that!?!?/1 he culdtn beleave that aftr ateteen years of isolashun he finaly gets out and then every1 just staers at him liek a freek he couldnt believ it!!!!!!

stop starreing at me jeust leve me al one!!!!" hira skreams and the nehe runs awya fruom them in2 the nite

no! dont go iltaly gsapsed rnuing after hira, sob acts sctartring behind him liek a foutnain only sdieways n from a guys orbs no!! gengalnd also gasdp and presued teh 2 runing men hria rnuns fsasster tho and ecspeaces to teh land fo his darems; the lving wrold

if u want 2 b teh new beta, plz say in the reviews i relly need 1!!


	4. Chapter 4 frends and enemies

Snits so many pal have been complaining about my spelling I did a spiel check on hits choppy I hope this makes things better ^_______^

It was more beautiful tan he could have ever imagined.

hire stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast and beautiful world, panting and gasping for sweet oxygen. The site render him speechless; endless green stretched across the land like a blanket, threes scattered and bundled together, wild animals napped peacefully, all underneath a clear turquoise sky. His burning lungs didn't matter--this did.

As hair stood and peas fully observed the new world he has found himself in, a loud crash extinguished the silence. A giant blonde monster tore thru the grass and trees leaving a trial off ½-eaten hamburgers and pieces of bark and dirt and grass. This demonic being then pulled out a gnu and shot at the wild animals, killing them brutally. Hiram saw this nod shed a single moisture to see the suffering of the animals. "No" Hiram articulated. "how dare you do this to these beautiful creatures, you villa."

But America only laughed in his face, his foul berth offending hire's dulcet nose. He shoved a Hamburg as far into his mouth as he could and chomped down, smoking loudly as geese and ketchup dripped out of the burger and stained his squirt but aerie simply swabbed the condemns with his glug-clad finger and liked term off. Hire was called to the boner.

"where did you think you were going without introducing yourself huh?" he said as he sprayed food everywhere. "You've probably heard of me!! my name is America! you know THE HERO" he said contrasting himself.

"imp daimio hiroshinosuya verges" said Hire, not forgetting his miners even with this monstrosity "and I'm sorry, I have never herd of you before."

Arica's grand canyon opened wide in horror and his ugly eyes seemed to strange to be free of their prison in his face. "adurrrrrrrr?" the large thing pronounced. Hire's expression remained as calm and beautiful as ever and his garnet orbs betrayed only the sliest shimmer of horror.

America exulted himself as he treed to find the wards, sweeping with effort. "But...... how??! you haven't hard of ME?? I'm AMERICA! the UNITD STAETS!!!" hair only shook his heard and Amerce ran a hand thru his unwashed hair an Hire watched in shock as clumps of dirt and graze fell out of it and also dead animals. "That's horrible! Hire... whatever your name is we have to take you to my house right away!! No one should go without knowing who I am, and you haven't lived tile you had one of my bingers!!!!!!" He waved the peculiar mound of fad in hire's perplexed face.

"no" hirer uterus, starring disbursed at the basest.

"WHAT!!!" aged amerce "no my sass! nobody says that to the grate untied stats of America!!!" and as he alleged this a fat gist mead its way towards hire's ham some face but he dogged it gratefully and the mown of phat landed on ten grown causing an engross earthquake but hero stud staining unfazed.

"imp not fared of you" said hirer as he washed the American wobble to his feet, heeding and taking a refreshment out of his bragger for energy. hair could swore he saw the country get more rotund with very bite. "and teak a decontamination some time, you could make 100 candles with just the geese on urn face." America was bowelled over by harass fables wit and could do noting but bible like a baby as his tiny brine worked overtime to comprehend watt hare just said.

finally the American gassed in shook as he learned the meaning of harass words. "ILL GET YUO FOR HTIS!!!" he implied, the face slowing red with angry. blobs for graze early missed hair as the giant spoon round spraying grease and drat and bragger. hirer watched clammy as the ogre stomped rage fully await. A signal hamburger lay on the grind where theme had left it. hirer had nova before tested the food of the living world that he had craved. the deli cat digit of hair torched the hides slop and hire almost lost his apatite but staid strong and griped the nutrition and was about to put it between his delicate lisp when he hard a shot "NO DONT DO IT!!!" said the shut.

hair trued arrowed, his beahgtiful hair attractively flying into his face. he saw a stridently familiar man run to hymn. oh no hire that, was it tat bake in the ashen?!?! hire felt a twig of whorl in his summit but them he noticed that he was moor tin and hand a deferent curl nod was holding a tomato so hear relocks.

the man bated the hamburger to of hair's hand and it laden in heap of Greece on the floor "id heat to see someone who gave American such a verbal beetling gig in two his FOWL TOCXIC WASTE" he aforementioned. "you shed eat sum real food LIKE THIS!!!" he tussled the crimson orb towards hire who curt it aesthetical. "what is this" divulged hire.

roman REALED in SHOCK. "HOW CAN YUO NOT NO???" he gabbed "EAT IT ETA IT RITE NOW!!"

hoar rang his clever digits across the smooth and delicate surface go the flute (a/n or is it a vegetable loll) examining it closely. this was the flute he always saw in his deems - the blood red fret that was bloody and red leek he was deep inside. he found himself feeling almost... connected to it, on a personal level. he felt this tomato was a part foci m that had Ben missing lap this time, in way hoar couldn't Evan describe, and having that musing peace in front hoof him gave him a rush of excite. the tomato called to hydras sole....... and hulas sole tenderly whispered back.

finally hear too a bite, the jukes running down his chiseled jaw.

a feeling of greet inner piece came over hurrah as the ruby droplets pored into his moth. as the droplets of tomato jukes pored into his mouth it was like droplets of lie pored into his sole. hire mooned appreciatively and attractively arrowed the frites and sulked on the delicious object and felt the warm lipids run down his throe. he gaped at the overwhelming tested and finale the fret was fished. hire liked up from where he had reclined in ecstasy on the floor at Ramón who smelled in satisfaction

"watt did I tell our?" remand seed, taking a bite of his own tom to as hire tried to catch his breathe.

"I've been musing out of hits all these years.." jar looked ever at rooming with his period orbs. "my frond can you tell me wet else tree is to see?"

rococo retched down and polled him up, garbing his shoulder to hold him study. "lame introduce you to sum friends."

surly I haven't been updating much school is back in and I cant stop giggling in history so I got tension after school and had less time to rite THIS IS HETLAI'S FOLT -__________________________-

imp still looking for a GOOD beta ply help ____ and dent forget to vote on my pool its in my profile!!!


	5. Chapter 5 JOINING THE PACK

lol soz u guys skool got in teh wayz n i cudnt updateBUT I GOT A NEW BETA!!! XD hopfulyl this will maek this chapter better lol

Romano and Hira continued their way through the ruined forest, observing the detritus of topiary and various creatures both vertebrates and invertebrates. "Was all of this caused by America, like the repugnant acts I witnessed formerly?" Hira added.

Romano nodded with infinite poignancy. "Yes. The terrors he has committed upon the world do not even end at the murder of these innocent environments."

Hira's heart cauterized with animosity. "I won't let this continue," he conjectured loudly and decisively.

Hira's eyes moved across the annihilated wilderness, and he felt his champagne orbs sting. How anyone could commit such sins was beyond Hira's seemingly endless understanding. These gatherings of tranquillity, these natural utopias--gone! 'And for what?' Hira deduced, the lacerations pouring out of his eyes. 'What did that abomination have to prove?'

Romano placed an impenetrable palm on Hira's quaking shoulder. "Don't," he said, a quiet steamroller in his voice. "We'll get that bastard someday. I'm sure of it. That burger-gobbling imbecile won't even know what hit him."

Soon, the two came across a building hidden amongst the trees of the dark forest. The petite cafe which displayed the name "Dead Leaves" on its atramentous proscenium was almost invisible between the many saplings, blending perfectly with the nature around it. Romano penetrated the portal of the architecture and Hira concatenated. The interior was radiantly decorated in onyx and scarlet. Alabaster hair contrasted the melanoid background and copper orbs transmitted from beneath it, a magenta chamber expanded even further down and the following altercation issued forth "Romano-no-kimi, konnichiwa! Who is that with you?"

Romano came to the bruising cognizance that he never experienced Hira's proper alias, but fortunately, Hira made himself heard.

"I am Damion Hirashinosuya Vargas," Hira declared, his voice creamy and polished. "But you may refer to me as Hira."

The snowy-haired man gave him a toothy smile. "Irasshaimase, Hira-kun. I am Gilbert-sensei, also known as Prussia!" Prussia's rufescent eyes glittered impishly, and Hira could tell that there was more to him than meets the eye. Before Hira could exercise his clairvoyance any further, Prussia unanticipatedly turned around and yelled, "ANTONIO-SHI! He's back!"

Into the room immigrated what would be to most an intimidating individual, though Hira's valiant psyche prevented an average man's trembling reaction. The being's chalky scowl was garnished with a coal-like mane. "Gilbert-jukeisha, for what purpose do you dare to interrupt me?" he thundered savagely. Prussia was also immune to his menace and chortled defiantly, but Romano oscillated in angst.

"S-S-S-Spain-kohai," Romano managed to whimper through the droplets now pouring from his orbs. "I just w-wanted to introduce you to Hira! He told off America, and..."

Spain glowered at Hira, who remained as stalwart as an alp amidst a blizzard. Without uttering a single syllable, Spain rotated around Hira dangerously, like a wolf stalking its prey. He was testing Hira; he was calculating his every move. Hira simply set his orbs ahead, not bothering to look at Spain as he strode around him. He had no reason to be fearful of this man.

After what seemed like a fortnight, Spain finally stood in front of him, staring dead into Hira's orbs. "You're a strong one, I see," he growled. Hira could hear Prussia snickering to his right, obviously enjoying the show.

"So, he "told off" America, did he?" Antonio rumbled, directing his malevolent glower towards the still fluttering Romano.

"Hey," Hira mentioned boldly, locking orbs with the blood-curdling man. "Can you not see that you frighten this honest soul? What act has he committed against you to deserve this?"

Romano gasped in alarm and attempted to adumbrate beneath a nearby table, but was halted by the hold of Spain's massive hand. "Do you truly fear me, my humble companion?" he thundered alarmingly yet with an articulation full of solicitude.

"I... I..." Romano strained as he attempted to meet Spain's dark amber orbs, visibly vibrating with funk. Spain was certainly a truly threatening individual, but declaring it could cause a whole world of predicaments for the shuddering Italian. Who knows what Spain would do? Who knows how he'd manipulate his discomposure?

Before Romano could say another word, he felt something caress his cheek, and his cranium was tenderly turned forward. Romano found that the first thing his orbs rested upon... was Spain's orbs. And his orbs accommodated something intangible; something that Romano hadn't witnessed before in Spain's usually terrifying orbs.

Perspicuity passed between the two nations through their orbs, from Romano's throbbing orbs to Spain's solid, reliable orbs. "Oh, Spain-sensei," Romano insinuated, still staring into Spain's rapturous orbs. "I..."

"You need not pronounce it, Romano-sensei," Antonio ravished. "I can contemplate it in your orbs. You...you do forebode me." In Spain's orbs Romano could almost imagine that he saw the emotion of disconsolateness. But no, Spain could surely not feel such a thing over Romano.....could he?

(a/n: LOL sry for interupting teh ficcie but i wrote EEEEEEEVERYTHING u see above *points up* ages ago and then skewlz got in teh way so i had 2 leave it lol =_= I'M SO SORY FOR NOT updatign soone rbut now i'm REALY REALY SUGER HIGH so u will have to forgiv me if this gets crayzeeeeeee!!! XD XD XD suger makes me go INSHANE... well, more inshaen tha nsusual anyway O-o MWAHAHAHAHA!! *twitch* yosh... okay back to teh ficies!!! XD)

OMG wispered romano in amazement into span's manful chest. he did not realize he had got so close to the intimtidating muscle man. his heart beet like a loud drum aganst them an. ANTONEO SENSE U RELLY DO CARE??? O_____O

span sensei satraed in 2 lvinos orbs and the petite boy's huge eyez gaxed back terafully. YES ROMANO sadi spin YES I DO and they kised

Hira watched them wit ha wize smile and prusia appladed while wiping a single tear from his eye. Teh two lovebirdz (XD) broke the kiss and roamno gigled and snuggled into span's smexy musculer chest, trailing a finger in a circle upon his pecs. SPane gazed upon Romen o lvoign lovingly and then he looked back up at Hira, a warm smile apon his face. I t was like Spain had completly transformed, and all the ice around his hart had melted with just one kiss from his twoo luv. Hir smiled at him but deep down he was hapyp that spain was no longer a grompy old man!!! XD

HIRACHAN said spani THANK U. FOR WHAT said hira I DINT DO ANYTHIGN. NO!!! said spain IT WAS THANKS TO U THAST ROMANA + ME DISCOREVERD OUR TRUE LOVE 4 EACH OTHER HIRA IF IT WASn'T FOR U THIS CUD NEVA HAVE HAPPENED! every1 watched in amazemtn as spain bwoed 2 hira (XD)

romamo stood up on his tippytoes and wiseprd something into spains ear, careful to avoid his many peercings. sspains nodded and looekd at hira smiling HIRA my wife ahas info'd me that U have proven urself worthy. not only are u worth y of our club, but... yo are wthy of presidentship. hira gasped BUT SPAIN he said and spai n said NO HIARA i do not deserve to be president after te hway i've been acting and u made me relize that. spain took his crown maed of black rose pedals off hi s hed and he gently place on hira's head. OUR NEW PRESIDENT!!! he anonced.

:O said hira THANK U SPAINSENSEI the roses on his brain perfectly complimeted the watery black freds wich fell from above his orbs. span + lvoino + pussia loked up and don hira & hira blushed sugoily. OMG HIRA said prussi WER DID U GET THOSE CLOTHS!?!?!?? hira a;lso looked down at himself and looked at the rags rome had dresed him in which barely coverd his manful abs and beutiful skin FROM MY OJIISAN said hira OMG said prussia UR OJISAN SUX

haira noded, is bitter ORBS glaring teh cold flor "ya he didnt understad me at all. always bosing me arond and makin me wear these dum cloths!!!" beutriful krystal tears fell from his robs and "i'm so glad i got outa there my life was hell ON ERTH"

WELL U KNO WWHAT U NEDE" sade prusiaa clapping hiar on teh back and going XD

"WHAT

"A SHOPING TREP!!!!!!!!!!" haihera jumepd as prusia screemed at him (a/n: im afraid... very afraid...). LETS TAEK U TO HOTT TOPIK.

O YA i lost my beta AGAIN lol were do they keep going SO I NEEDZ A NEW BETA PLZ PLZ PZL

also lol i guess my poll is still up i put spain and pusrisa in becoz they were teh most popular BUT U CAN STILL VOTE IF U WANT LOL


	6. Chapter 6SHOPING SPREE

WELand so they arrived at HOOT TOPIK. hira was imedaitly dazzled by the dark black surroundigns. a single teer leapt from his orb. this is what hed been searching for his entire life. he felt out of place in his mowldy roman rags. pussia, span and roaman each flew off into the murky depths of the store like crows homing in on their prey. hira wandred around the maze-like interior in amazement. a beautiful item court his orb (htt p: //w ww .h /hottopic/Appa rel/Bottoms/Skirt s/He ll-Bunny-Tulle-Ruffle-Grommet-St rap-Skirt -271455. js p THIS OMG XD XD). SUDENLY pussi gracefuly waltzed back 2wards hira sayng OMG HIRA THSI SHIRT IS SO FUNNY LOL (http : // ww w .h o ttopic. com/h ottopic/Appar el/TShirts/Lyr ic s-Generation-Insane-Clow p) U SHOULD WEAR IT IT TOTALLY SUITS YOU

hmm i DUNO i DUNON IT MIGHT BE 2 BOLD hera said blushign kawaiily but pursha slapped hi on the back and said DONT WORRY U R A BOLD PPL NOT JUST ANY1 CAN BE KING OF GOFFS and hira said WELL I GESS UR RITE and

then hira said THANX hira said and prusai felt warm in teh face and wondered why he did!!!!! prusia shook his head to rid himslef of the crimsin liqwids in his face and went back 2 shoping

hira felt a rpesents from across the sthop. he loked over and THERE were the clotes that caled out 2 him. mthe mrobid skills seemed to call out to him with their gothic charms and time slowed dodwn for hira as he was drawen through the dark corwds towrads the item of his tdestiny. he gaped in wdnder and took the items off tehe shelf to hold aginst his toned bodyt to get the slgithest tease of what they would be like wrapped around him like a cmother comfroting a fchild. the other shoppers GFASPED in wonder at hiras grgoues appearance which awas aonly highlisthged by the clothing he held bfore him. the sexy clothe (http :/ /w .c om/hottopic /Apparel/IntimateApparel/W hite-Skull-And-Purple-Brass-Knuckles-Thong-1755 47. jsp ) maplifed hira's alaready gorgoeus sexines and crwods stopped what they were doing to drool in amazenesm. ahush fell over the hot atopic.

HIRA said span in a quit wisper that broke the sielnce, so genital that hira nevr wouldv guessed it wass him if say hira was in the inky dark of the nite and culdnt see him HIRA he aid THAT thong...... that thog was made 4 u

hiar wouldve look at him but he coldnt take his eyes off of the beautifl fabric, tenderly holding it as if holding a babby. hira looked at the cashear and parted his suple pink lips and quitely asked "how much is it"

the cashere shook her hed, her ebomy and saffire hair swaying "pleas... take it. its urs." hira gassepd.

OH CASHREIER SAMA" said hira "I COUDNT POSIBLY TAKE THSI" "NO" said the wo,nam "u NEED to have theis thgong" WELL OKAY" said hira and he preseented the other clots to the lady "BUT IM PAYING FOR THEES AND THAST S FINAL" "O HIRA CHAN " said te girl "WITH UR LOKS U SHUD NEVER HAV TO PAY FOR ANYTHING" but hira shook his hed, beautiful flowing hair shwishing from side to side. "SO" said hira "WHAT IS THIS..PAYING U SPEK OF" "GASP" said ohot otpic

purisa was also gasping "LOL" he gas[ed "O HIRA WAT ROK HAVE U BEEN UNDER?" he gasped. he inserted some meony int2 the hiras's hand "THIS IS 24 ERUROS" he gasped as he placed the bills into tyje delciate hand. "GIV IT 2 THE CASHRIE" hira gave the bills 2 the cahsire.

hira strated 2 leave but the cashier grabbed his ram. "W8 she said "PLEEZ... SOMEOEN AS HOTT AS U SHOULDNT BE SEEN IN THOSE RAGZ... GO CHANE INTO THE DRESING ROOM." hia looke around at the store and into the faces of the eger custemers, respeck shinig in their orbs behind ther smokey orbshadow. they did not speak but hira could here them in his soul an dthey were speaking teh words GO ON HIRA DONT BE MADIST (SP)

hira entred the chaning room and as he took of the tiny scrapes of clotting that preserved his modetsy his cheeks mantled even tho he was alown. eventally he was waring the cloves and he left the changing room and hott topik was amazed at his trandforamtion from beatufiul to EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL

the store was silent 1nce agan that day and hirra looked around nervisly and asked "so... how do i look????????"

teh room was slient for many long momments and hira herd a precushin in the dark shaodwy conrers of the mystikal shop. the guy went on for a wile and the n slowly but shurly the rest of the goths folowed suit. soon, all of hott opic was filled with teh claps an cheers of all the aww-inspierd customers, and hira was shocked as he saw peeple crying and couples kissing and one guy even asked his gf to merry him . it was a moment of histery in the lif of hot topick.

*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･*･ﾟ｡:~.*¬･

soon the crows craried hira oot of hot topci on ther shoulders appleaduig anc eheering. romdono was aslo beng caried out by spoin because he has faitned delcatly in the exitment.. ":D" sad prusais "UR SO KOOL HIRASENSSIEY" hira blsuhed "IM NOTING SPEICLA REALLY" ANMD SO MODEST 2!!!" said prusia. "WERE ARE WE GOING" asked hira "HIERA I AM GOING 2 TELL YOU ASECRET" said prussia "WHAT" said hira ME + SPAN + ROMANR R ALL CUNTRIES" said prussia "I NO" said hria "UR ALL NAMMED AFTER CUOUNTRIES SO I KNEW" said hira "OMG" said prussia "WEL HIRA WE THINK U SHUD B A CUNONTRY 2" "BUT IM NOT WURTHY PRUSSIA" said hiar "YES U R" said prusia "LOOK HOW MANY LOTYAL CITISENS U ALREDY HAVE!!" said prussia and he was rite hira was surronded by adoring faeces.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW......" hira said unconvinsed "OH COM E ON WATS THERE 2 LOSE" said prusa and hira said WELL and then ira thot back to granpa room and wat a terrable cauntry he was to him and hira thought (A/N "~" MEANS THINKIGN LOL) ~I CAN DO BETETR~ and so hria said "WELL OKAY"

"AWESOME" said the prusia and he colected hira easily from the crowd ppl and set him don on the grond "1ST STEP IS 2 LERN 2 STAND ON UR OWN 2 FEAT COWNTRIES SHOULD NOT DEPEND ON ANY1 ESLE" "O RPUSAI" said hira"OF CORSE I NO HOW 3 DO THAT U R SO SILLY!!!" and every1 laufed in the hole crowd even thesouth italain because he has waken up

"OK COME ON HIRA LETS gGO " scraemed prussa abd hira prussia and rimano and the other guy strode confidantly out the glass doors, the chanting hot topic crowd folllowing them.

, . : - ~ * / M E A N W H I L E \ * ~ - : . ,

as the innnocent goths walked out the door they wer unawhere to someting more sinister lurking in the sadows. he watched them w/ beedy, cold orbs tgat were like the ice in his hart. eh grumbeld unsmartly and takes a bite out of his dead animel sandwitch, grease driblin down his whole boddy and leving pimples in its wake (a/n ew lol)

"hmph" said a long scraggly blodn hair siting by the otherman "E looks like embêtement 2 moi" hhe also said his vuglar clawz runing up + down teh bodies off his 2 companieons. "wat do u penser mon compagnon" his compinion was spuprised butt compozed himself quicly "yes he like looks like troble 2 me france" he said.

"he is defiantly a prob" said the greesy man in between chews of the bergreg "hwe have 2 get rid of him b4 he like totally destoys my hair" said the man hwo looked like a grill and this made the greesy amans orbs bulge w/ rage and furry as he said "THERE R MOR IMPOTENT THINGS TAHN UR HAIR" he yelled as meet and ketchap flew from his chamber causing the gurly man to shrink in fear.

"o chill out chéri" sayz the breaded man stroking the grase man's overwait tigh soothingly. "we wil take care of tese stupide goths like we always do" TYES" screched the large maiercan "we will AHHAHAHAAHAHA" he evil laughtered + the pervetman joined in. the girlman did not lagh at 1st but the fat amn glarred at himinimdiatingly and he joned in relculanelt.y

teh4y finshed and phat started tlaking bout his next plan of actien, but geilman waslnt listneing. he only stared out the door w/ wander in his orbs, wonderng wat hiras cuntry had in store 4 the earth.

an/: OOOMG FINALY I'M DONE lol sry 4 the long w8 4 such a short chappie BUT schools a pain as always and also i'm busy w/ a TOP SECRET fic project!! ^__^ it's gonna be realy kewlies lol but i showed it 2 my friend and SHE HAD THE NERVE TO INSLUT IT OMG!!!!! O!!! Ttehn she only inslulted the HOLE OHF TWILITE OMG WHAT A BTICH TWILGIGHT IS BETTA TAN SHELL EVA B adn edward is sooo hawt i bet shes just jeloos lol (￣▽￣)ノ＿彡 バンバン！! lok out 4 my TOOP SEKRIT FIC lata. no tits not a hetalia fic lol i wonder if u can gess what it is LOOK 4WARD 2 IT


	7. Chapter 7 AXSEPTANCE

"koayk HIRA_CHAn" asaisd prusa WERE DOIGN TI AMN wher e MAKIGN THSI HAPEN" "ogm said hrai "INFR FROTN of the hOEL WORDL?? YEAH said rpsusisia "BECAUES that is nhwo u become i nation WELL YEAH said hrira BUT THE WHORL WORLD ITS RWELATY LIKE I HAVE STASGE FIRTE" "thtatsd understsrndable said prsuia "BT TYOUV GOTA DO ITHIS HIRA-SENSI" said prusia "$WEL oaky " said hrai "U CAN DO THSI HRIA-CHAMA" said prusa"UR NATUERAL CTALENTS will se u thru" "well OAAKAY" sad hira "GO OUT there" said prusia "& SHOW THE WORld WHAT UR RELTY MADE OFD" said prusia

HIRHIA got up on th stag and stared doqwn at alt he workld who was starring at hiom and he loked in thier orbs tougtfully and then slowlly but surly he reached bhind his balkc

HE GOT A GUUN said seeland "shut up git*seland sad englandg "or watever ur bldy name is" an sur enuff hira puledou t a gitar!!!!

teh hole place was sieltenred as they obsereceved hiera beatufiutly preraping 2 bregin the per4mance and thy new be3 he even srated that itwuld be amazong. hiras dlecitiant fingers fingerded the guatiar nd he started the song Will you, walk me to the edge again?  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me **  
I'm giving in to you & THE NATONS GASSASPED HIS BEAUTIFUL SIGNING

Ok what is it tonight

Please just tell me what the hell is wrong

Do you wanna eat

Do you wanna sleep

Do you wanna shout

Just settle down, settle down, settle down

as hiraa finsihed the least word a shoot shot thru the air and n2 hira s guiter!! sparkls flew evyerhwere and the natins screemd

he has a gunn sYs sealnd OK SELAND sid englang U BLODYT CAN SAY DAT NOW GIT***

GASP hira gapseded as cryslalline teasrs driped from his orbs 2 the cruely destroyeded gutiatr. WHO WEOUWLD DO SUCH ATHGING" seladnd poitned 2ward an gorteosque blobof fat whcih was america "HE he is the 1 with tehe guni saw him "bloody omg" said igrisisu "ur actalyblody hadny 4 1nce" & then al thh nations stsared in HOROR and DISGUSTUST at america for hid sterrible crime

"ameiracan-sama" sad japin "y did u do that" and amerifncan snered and took a bit out of his hambinger and he tlkaed w/ his moth full

BCAUZ I DONT WANT HIM 2 B A NATIEN he said HWE IS NOT 1 OF US AND HE NEVERR WILL B HE IS A FALIUR JUST LOOK HIUM

ALL teh natiens strting booing

WAT said aamrerica jigling is inflatted bulk HE SUKZ the nations stataed precipaiating fod at theamreican but eh just cort it in his gapping void I NEW U GUYZ WUD AGREE WITH ME amercias paunch rumblled in plasure AMERIKUE said the frnech mollesting acerimas adipose in trama ZEY ARE NOT DACCORDING**** WITH TU ZEY ARE TRYING TO URT U

"WAT SAID LFRED Y"

"IF U DONT GET IT ARU*****" said chaina 'IT IS PROBLY NOT WORTH EXPLANEING 2 U ARRU" "??????????????????????????????????????????" said amerifered as a piza slapped hits face and he jus ate it off

and thenations could sware they saw him vissibly getign more rowtund "????????????????"?

hirra culdnt stand 2 c the vilence even wen it was agents a pig like amrica, bcuz his beautiful sole was agenst such things "pleez" he said n2 thh mic "stop fiting"

al teh natons wer still when they herd hiras pleez and they flet ashammed Xcept alfrfed who loled hiras hartfelt wordz curely "LEIKU CNAN DAEMAND ANYTHIN OFF US he shoted thru a brugerer & teh over cuntries loked at him in DISGUST\ Xcept frants who said "ENFANT****** I THITINK WE SHUD LEAV B4 WE CASE AN GUERRE*******" but aameridca just went "PFFFFT FRANC I WILL DESTROY HTEM AL EASY!!!!!!!!!!1 & he was abot to shot the incoent hira but pland stoped him!!!!!!!!! "BUT RAMICA LIKE IM SURE U HAV BETTA THING 2 DO TAN SHOT PPL RITE" he sasd LETS JUST GO 2 MCDOANADLS

afred strated 2 objet but he cant reist mcdanolds so he sed WE CAN GO 2 MIKY D'S AFTR I SHOTE HIM" and polend sad "NBO AMERIA I LIKE TOTILY CNAST LET U DO THAT" a nd he used all his mite to push almerica's obeese arm out ot teh way and the gun shot a lite insted!!!!!

"OMG" sade amerira "WATS WRONG W/ U." poald look at the his foot and said LIKE I JUST I JSUT LIEK I JUST DONT HTING THIS IS RIGHT he said SHOTTING PPL ESPESIALLY A.............. BEUTIFIL MAN LIKE HIRA and alfered gasped

"U "he screemed "ULL REGEET THIS AL OF U' he screched & he drageged the blsuhsihng oland & franceman out the place. PHEW" said prsusia "FINALY TAHT BORE LEFT CUM ON GUYZ LETS PRATTY ON DOWN he said and stared to boogei as hirrar sung We all die, [why]  
That does not begin to justify you.  
It's not what it seems,  
Not what you think, & it was just socatchy that al the ntions had to join in

it was a magickal night 4 every1 full fo sogn and dans 4 every1 and be4 anyoen new it it was nihgt. hira culdve kept goin forever but he kenmw it was time to let everyone return 2 there bed chambers.

"HEY WORLD BE43 U GO, I HAVE 1 THING 2 ASK: WIL U ACKSEPT ME AS A NEW COURNTY??????" teh hole world claped and chered as loud as tey coudl and hiar kenw that was a hell ya

*^-¬-^*~-`-~*-.::.'menewhile'.::.-*~-'-~*^-¬-^*

itlais serius orbz penterated the stage looking at hiar he gassed softly in recognstion nerby him he heard a silimar gasp italys orbs moved 2 the gapser it was engalgnd his ecological orbs were penatating the stag 2 the orbs moved 2 itay they stared in2 italys ochroid orbs his orbs starred back their soles conected they both udnerstood what teh over was thnikngi

"SO" said enlgnad thrug his robs

"SO" sadi italy rpelying thru his onw orbs

"I GESS THIS IS WAT IT S COME 2"

"YEA"H

"SHULD WE" englend started 2 put his had on italey's but he jerked awya

"HMM" italy said awkwerdly

"MABE....." ENGLIHD LOOKed away sadly

"OK GOTA GO, BYE" said tialy and englend shed a sekrit teer as he wached him leave it felt like he like tiem stope dand he was waching him go away 4ever

i thout id put in sum romans 4 2day bcoz its VALENTINS 3 3 3Ｏ(≧

≦)Ｏ 3 if u lev a revew 2day hirachan will giv u a huggle!!!!! ,3 33

*git mens iditot lol

** THIS OSNG is from linking prak giving in 3

***gite still means idtiot lolololol

***DACCORIDNG is franc 4 AGEING

*****chinmen speak with ARUS in them acording to japanes

******BABE in frnach

*******WARR IN FRNECH


	8. Chapter 8 NOT 2 READERZ

EWW WILL U FLAMERZ GO WAY DONT LIEK DONT READ BICHEZ!!!!!!! (,,#ﾟДﾟ):∴;'･,;`:ｺﾞﾙｧ!! I DID SPELLCHECK ON 1 CHAPTER BUT IT TOOK WAY 2 LONG & ITS STILL UDNERSTANDABLE OK?? ROME SPEAKZ JAPAN BCOZ HE NVENTED IT JAPAN PPL SAY THEY NVENTED JAPAN LANGAGE BUT TITS A LIE WAKE UP PPL & HE USES DIFRENT NAMEZ THAN JAPN BCOZ TTHATS REEL ROME JAPAN LANGUAGE NOT JAPAN JAPAN LANGUAGE ITS NOT RONG n SOEM OF U keep sayin im a... troll????????? but idk wat that is culd u xplane it 2 me __ is it a godo thing??? bcuz if it is ten im gladu liek m y ficcie!!! (*≧▽≦)オハツでっす plz rnr sum more AS LONG AS U DONT FLAM FLAMMERS CNAN GO HOME I DONT WANT U AROND HEER =___=

O MG U GUYZ I WENT 2 DIS 1 CONCERT 2DAY & DIS TOTAL POZER CAME IN2 MY DARK BROODING CRONER & TRYED 2 TALK 2 ME I TOLD HIM "DO U MIND I AM TRYING 2 B IN SOLTITUDE HERE & APRECI8 TEH MUSYC" but he just WUDNT LEAV ―(T_T)→so i ignroed him & slit my rists & he stoped me!!! wat a JERK so i left teh concert bcoz i just cudnt stand him & i mised out on sum of teh concert（ToT）i was SO DEPREZED after that taht i iddnt fele like riting anythign I H8 DAT JERRK i bet he was ameeracan that is jus like them!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD I CANT W8 2 GET OUTA HERE N GET AWAY FROM THES BAGSIES!!!!! e___e they all worsihp gorge bush neway and we al know he's a donckeys yaers!!!!! _______

ASLO wot paring do u guyz want 2 apear?? XCEPT hiracham/poleand bcoz dey r DEFNITLY 2geva 5eva ASLO italy/rngland coz dey alredy got 2getha OBVUSLY b4 so dey can t do ne1 else dey mated 4 lief & it iz an unbarkable bond evan after dey split up. PRUSA DEFINTIEYL NEDS SUM1 HE CANT B LEFT LONLY ('-'*) ITD BE 2 SAD plz let me know!! i rly enjo hering ur opinnion!!! =^___^o= well neway i gess i betta rap this up... oh, and cuold all u guys plz send me sum t?? *-* i ran out of t the othre day and i jus dont feeel liek myself!! T_T ive ben soooo deprezzed w/o it (well more tahn usuel neway lol) its like ive jus been goin thru teh moshins every day!! if u send me sum t then hira wil giv u a kiss heheheh ^_____~

hira: HEY I WILL NOT O____________________O

me: lol dont min him hes just shy *gigles* enway i betta go, c u l8r!!1 (NO FLAMS!!!!)


	9. ARRIVANCE OF GOKU

Authoress Postscript: My deepest condolences for my uncalled for vanishing. I retract for my contemporary truancy, my precious, devoted ventilators, nevertheless twas inexorable. I am conscious of the preponderance ofmy novel, and i pledge that my leave was far more galling for I than it was for the information I formulate subsequentially and learn of my deterioration...

Well,, my female guardian and I had a bickering,MY female predecessor was perpetually elbow over arse in the contraction of our human rites and the elderly bonk committed to the conclusion that I was to recieve a thou-shalt-not on my control of the information terminal. but the final doddle came as she cruelly separated me from my vital data processor. How could she remove me from my ability to supersede my dreams of authoressship?

I beseeched with her, feeling moisture in my orbs and intending that i would permanently inflict harm upon my frail, cheerio being, but her roots were rigid. Toffed by this transgression upon the most subterranean necessitations of my soul, I had no other option other than to stampede up the escalator and C of E the door. I parted company with the demons which so tormented myself and conceived new lives on the boulevards alongside those I had speculated I was destined to accompany, my fellow gothic multitudes.

I chin wagged a departure letter upon my bed chambers and bummed out of the window, fagging into the darkness. Momentarily I swotted my true belongings, my linkin park rythmicals were no longer twatted upon in this auspicious environment, notwithstanding of my altitudinous amplifications.

As I was venturing down the smokiness of the dark streets, I godsmacked past a gagging assemblage of a clan swathed in black and pointed poles. My darkened wardrobe allowed me to synthesize with the eventide gloom as I abided with my consorts for legions of generation, naffing out for eachother as is the gothic gorm. I felt a kinship toward them instantaniously and soon found out that they bore many similarities to my own identity. They granted mme internship, and I was welcomed into their honking cavern.

EVery witching hour i thanked the lords of twilight that I had diddled my paternal monarchs for eternity, such preppy scum as they did not even worthy of honor of gestation.

The stupor of my modern pilgrimage awakened the natural vivacity of my carapace, which began to effervesce in the sun's diurnal course. I have recieved ink into my flaccid flesh, and glimmer upon my entire body. My portrait onto me is of my eternal flame, Edward Cullen.

A portrayal of Edwarld Cullen was forever reposed in imperishable chuff upon the most covert areas of our caliginous bosom, in the living room of our diabolic dwelling he was poised erect to receive our reverence and harken to our prayers.

On one particular transaction of ecstasy our beseechments were answered, one of our components was acquiring of a mainframe by which i could employ to correspond this fanfiction unto thee, elocutionist. And now, I am dispensing information to you via their terminal. My existence here is unequaled, and I am willy to have tardily been freed from my cell back at my origins. Read on into the barmy of my labours...

The four nations converged once more into Dead Leaves. "Prussia-sensei," pronounced Hira, the chains contrasting with the sanguine craniums which now decorated his improved apparel. "For what destination did we encounter hither?"

"Well, Hira-sensei," repeated Prussia. "We are to meet hereabouts the populace who will aid your enterprise."

"Already?" Hira performed in godsend. "I have only just graduated to nationhood in recent times."

Prussia gave him a rather saucy simper. "I guess that's just how major-league you are, Hira-san. Ever since you percolated that Linkin Park jam session of yours, you've attained a pretty sizable gaggle of bootlickers. And the collection just keeps on originating." Hira's orbs visually examined the melanoid bottom of a room, betwixt on his motor responses. He hadn't perceived such a phenomenon.

The ahoy of a raven reiterated around the accommodation and the four communities directed their orbs to the aperture of Dead Leaves. A figuration materialized in the fluorescence, lances at its apex reaching proudly into the celestial sphere. "Salutation!" The lineation roused. "You are necessitated to be the inordinate Hira-denka!"

"This is the populace of which I authorized to you, Hira-sensei," instructed Prussia, ruby orbs irradiating in respect.

The anatomy made contact with the groundwork preceding Hirashinosuya's hooves exaltationfully. "oh great Hira-denka" sounded the biped. "I am Goku and I have materialized from an abroad acre to rest my orbs on your beloved personage."

"Why would you commutation so distantly to observe me?" Hira interrogated humbly, expanded ebony eyelashes vibrating prettily.

"I desired to view the face of my virgin and babby sitting leader," Gok u communicated with an admiring beam, and he descended his torso gracefully in front of his own knees and lowered his cranium to the floor while one of his muscled arms crossed simply across his chest and his other arm smoothly slid across his back in an elegant and respectful fold. "He as imperial and convincing as I always imagined."

Hira's presentation was possessed with kindling intensity


	10. Chapter 10ADVENDURESIN HOWGARTS

OK said amrcan thees got dudes are getting 2 cocky what do u sugest we do? said french, straking americas flrodia in agrement. amercia y cant we just axcept thegothz they do us no harm :( said polenads they do us no harm :(NO said americathey need 2 larn the cant mess with THE UNITED AMERCAISN WEL WIL TEECH THEM A LESSSON THEY WILL NEVR FORGET!"

polnand side at the maricans and rfranch hate and perjedice and he polend sigde and turne away. his thinks turnd 2 the hamsome man wh o was the new leeeder of the gophs and sududenly and eh coudent get his stuneing apperence out of his mind and evne tho he didnt now his name ehe kept thinkin bout him ^_^

POLEND rored teh evul fat wnaker americad U HAV BENE GETTING 2 LAZY LATEY o look who is tlaking said polland in his bran tho he did noot say it coz he was 2 scarred of teh obesity U WIL BE THE 1 2 DO TIHS JOB U HAD BETTA NOT MESS IT OP PLAND OR...ELSE! polenand gased in his hed how cud americ pit him agents his 1 tru luv GASPPPP said poleand he relized he was in luv w/ hira 4 th 1st tim :O and now he wuld hav to fite him (ToT)

amerriea sad peeland UYOU MSUT rekensider

amierics obese hed look like it was rotateing on a piel of phat like a mikrowave plate as eh turnd to face him angerly an his orbs were gloing yelow w/ rage. POLAYND he belowed DO U WANT 2 END UP LIKE- and polaand quickly yeled NO! and amurica sed THEN U DO AS II SAYE

*:-:*:-:*:-:*~*~¬^`^¬~*~+=MANEWILE... =+*~~*~¬^`^¬~**:-:*:-:*:-:*

OMG sad hira WOT said prusia IT IS MY 1ST NITE AWAY FROM MY SLAG OJIIISAN \(^_^)/ said hiraOGM said pursia TAHT IS AWSUM I NO siad hria BUT...saidhira WHERE WILL I SLEP...said hira UR RITE sad prusia U NED A PLACE 2 LIV SO U CAN RULE UR PPL PROPARLY said prusia BUT WERE? said hira I DONT NO said pursia SUDENYL THERE WAS A KONK AT THE DOOR

hira got ^ an oppen teh dore and eglend was standen there impashiently. OMG sade englend ITS ABOT TIME U BLODY OPPEN DAT U CRACKEING FLOG / he said WAT THE MATTERR hirra sised and englend look hera w/ his big emerld orbs as tehy filed with moistutre HOGEWERTS HAS BENE STOLLEN ;_; he yell

WAT IS THIS...HOGWARTST U SPEK OF said hira WHAAAAAAAAAAAT said prusia and said engladn and said spani and said romnao who wer swotting on the coch romanstically HIRA HWO DO U NO SO LITLE OF TEH WORLD HOGWARTZ IS ONLY TEH MOST IMPOTENT PLACE IN EGNALND welll says hira iwill not abadnon a preson in nedeso i will rescew howgats O HIRA said engladn THANK U FROM TEH BUM OF MY HART U ARE THE BARVEST SO-CUNTRY I CUD HAV ARSEKED 4

THINK NOING OF IT hia sed cashualy and englind felt his knob swele up w/ pride as he watched hira hop on2 his majyck rain clod and fly away n2 the nite.

~*~)_~*~_~*~~*~*~*~~&'''~"~~~~&~~&*~*~~

wen they finall got 2 hogwatrs hira waped a singl teer 2 C teh tragedy tat has befallen teh place the frobiden forestst had been relpaced by faast food places & even the tree that beet ppl up was a mcdonlads all teh students were so infated byfat tehey cud barely fit in2 teh doors & the quidich pich was replaced by flyin amercian football pich & the ols with eegles england also cryed a single lacration & he cud not evan look becoz it was so up teh duff

hira notised england in pane so he place a stronge gofick hand on his sholder and sed EGELEND I SWERE 2 U I WILL MAKE DIS RITE and england said ty hira and englaned decide he need 2 b stong and not crye even tho it was haurd becuze only teh week preps cry and englind decide he want 2 b stongere thnan that becaus englend wasnt a prep nemore, he wasnt a week babby who need makup and fansy things nemore no he was stronge

ass hira nad englnad waked up 2 hogwats they heard sum moar crying from close by thety went 2 the crying and there was 3 wizzards they were hary and hermyne and ron HARRY TPOTER said hira U R A STRONGE WIZAD I CAN NOT BELVIEVE I C U CRYIN HERE said hira :O sad harry, woping a black cry from his faec R U...TEH REELDEMION HIRASHINOSUYA VRAGAS he gasped YES said hironshiynosuya varagas THEN AL HOPE IS NOT LOST! hary cryed now with blu teers of joy nsted of black teers for sadnes (red ters are pan & wite ters r luv)

hira said HOW DID U KNO WH OI AM and hairy said U R THE MOST FAMUS AND NARKED PERSON IN TEH HOLE WORLD OF COURSE he said EVERY1 LUVS U ESPESHILLY THE OGOFFS BUT EVY1 ELSE IS JUST A JELOS POSER

hira felt a twins of sadnes becaz he never wanted 2 b manstream but he shook it of because ge had a jobe 2 do WEAR IS AMERIKA

HE IS IN THE DUNJEN ssaid hermy1 U HAV 2 GET PAST YHE 3HEAD DOG THO she looked worryed

DONT 2 B WORRYIN xclamed hira WE WIL GO 2 THE DUNJUN & GET PASSED THIS 3HEDDOG NO MATTER WHOT and so hira and hary and ron and hermyaynre and engaldnd went 2 the dunjan ther twas the 2haded dog it loked evil and ron puled out his wang 2 cast a spell and he shot a spel at the dog NOO! shoted hira he jumed in front of teh spel and hit hin in teh haert. HIRA NO said ron and hary and hermyony and engaldn Y DID U DO THAT I CAN NOT STAND 2 C AN INCOENT CRAERTURE HARMED _ said hira

INOCENT shoted rhon THAT BLODEY WANKJER TRIDE 2 KILL U and NO said hira HE IS ONLY DO HIS JOB HE DIDDNT WANT THIS LIYFE hira look in2 all of teh orbs the odgs has hand he thot of his life bak in the land of the ded ISNT THAT RITE MY GENTEL COMAPNIEN and blue teers fel out of the dog orbs as it was finely udnerstod. WOW HIRA U RLY HAV A THING WITH DOSGS said hermy1 O ITS JUST SOMETHIN I DO ON THE SIDE hira said and every1 in the room gassed arosingley.

OK COM ON LETS KEEP GOING SAID hera

soon hira and hary and hermymayone and enand and the 3shed dog folowed them they got 2 the place were america was the dore shut behind them WAM. WAAHHAHA amercai lafed I HAV U NOW HIRA & HARRYPOTTER AND HERMAMYENEN AN RON AND ENALGAND and he shotted at ron w/ a gun and he dead. WEL GUD RIDANCE 2 BAD RUBISH harry NO HARYR said hira HE MAY HAV BEEN VIOLINT BTU HE WAS A KNIND PRESON IN HIS SOD HE ONLY WISED TO PROTECT US said hira, sheddin a black teer even the 3heads sheded the taers as well they forgav ron in his dead

R U DONE BLUBERING YET america laffed abd he cast a spel that made rons corpse xplode. hira fkelt himself rag in anger OMG he safd U CANT EVEN RESPECK THE DED U MONSTAR he siad IM GONA KILL U and america lafed but he wasnt laffign nemore when hirea started glowin amietheyst and ebeny and blodo from the dead cam up from teh ground and swirled all arond him

omng wat is this said america angerly

hira bagan 2uter prayrs 2 satin himself dark 1 giv me ur power prayed hitra giev me ur strong & satn acepted hiras pray & lifeblud flood into hira & his hole body tossered with the power and amerca gasepd as the curs of teh dark 1 took a held of him. corbin floo from hiras nose magestically & atacked america wit teh power of the demmon blod on his wangs. mamerica colapsed to the flor, fat ripling and shokwaves coming from him body but hria avoded them becos he was floting with his spels power and hary and hermine and ron and angland has bene rescued by elgands fliing clood

dark clodes gattered aroudn the castle thundering nosily as litening struk all aorund and a huge crakc went thru the earht and into the flor of the dunjun and when hairy and hermy1 and eggland looked in2 it they cuold see hell and satin came out of hell and he breath purprle flams all around and then he look the fat blob on teh lfloor and screemed angryly

amrica on the floor travled akross teh floor out of scare, sweet prouring of his rolls of bluber like a watterfall teh smel of hambrugers fioled the air as americans swat smelled like the fods he confsumed so much satan loked dwon in UTTER SDISGUST. U AMERICA I WILL PUNSIH THEEE. amrerica waterd his trosuers ass satan gatherd his powa into a gothyk black flame. hira sobbed a red teer of regret to haev to resort to useing this powa but amerca had left him with NO CHOICE

satin rased his hand (OMG WHERE DOES EH GET HIS NALES DONE polend thout) and perple and rubby swirls swirled around and litening went in2 his hand forming a ball adn formin a perple ball and the 2 balls flew down an hit teh fat amercan in his face

peeces of cansumde maet flew from amercians facial hole as the foce of the blast konked teh fooder STRAIT OF HIS STOMACK. statin rosed his over hand t odelever the final bow but hira rosed his hand and put it sovingly on sitans sholder and satan uderstood and lwered his arm TRULY HIRA he interogated U ARE TEH MOST MERCYFULL GOTH I HAV BEEN SUMONED BY no saidhria i noly did as any off my fellas wud do it is jstu basic gohthyk kidness

hria walked over 2 amerrica and reeched out his hand 2 the beeched wale. DO U NEED HEPL MY FREND amerika looked up thru his orblid fat & in2 hiras ember orbs like he was seaing hirea orbs 4 teh first time but amerika slaped hiras hand away with his jigling greesy bacen hand. I DONT NEE DUR HELP he scramed and he slowly got up liek fat ppl do.

U FU-KING GOFFS gobled amercia rubing his panful faec the flaps fof fat and skin on his face moveing w/ his enrormsous grasey claws Y U DO THIS he claimed he shock his fysts sparying greece on hira almost xcept hiras powers deflacted greece b4 it cud hit his flawless skinn. BECASE HOGWATS BELONGS 2 ENGALDN said hira he ponted to engladnd behind him HOO DARE U DEFY ME! AMERICAC RORED amreciac truned his obese gaze 2 engalgnd who trambled 2 see the site.

ENGLEND said hira lookin meningfuly in his orbs and englend remamber what he say and filled w/ courege. NO AMERICN IM NOT GONA B AFARD NEMORE U WANKER BLUDY GET and amerija was hsocked HOW DARE U DSTNADNA UP 2 ME OMG his moth went agape an all of his chinz sunk 2 the dirty dunejen flor

AMERYKA worded engaldn GET OUT OFF MY HOSE...NO I MEAN...HIRA'S HOUS! englad wored more U R GIVIN HOGWARS 2 DIS GOFF! amerca angriyl rageuflly said YES said engalnd BUT IT IS MYNE BY RITES I AM UR SUN! angryly said amercia HIRA IS ALSO MY...NO I MEEN HIRA IS A NEW NATIN HE NEDES IT MORE TAN U DO AMECRIA... engalddd said U...U WIL PAY 4 DIS sad amerca he got in a truk adn drov away poluting the envritnment ;_;

ITS OVER said ron THX FOR GETTIN RID OF DAT CHINESE WISPERS said hairy

NO I CANT TAKE CREDAT ENGLEDE WAS THE REEL HERO HERE said hire

NO HERA U R U GAVE ME STRONG negland said WLEL OK sad hria HIRA IM SURE U WILL MAKE S GR8 LEEDER I HOEP HAGWORES IS A GOD ENOUGH CASLTE 4 U

YA stated hira


	11. Chapter 11ENTRE BOAMA

hira was chilling ot inthe olde owelyery of hogwaerts wich he had turned into a ravynry. corbin who was stil on hira's face being his mooustache becram no longer on hira's faec being his mostuache & flew up 2 join hhis fellow byrds of the nyght. hia's beautfiul long flowing hiar was spread out beautfiuly on the cold stone floor and a shmexy hogwarts robe made out of fyshnet especilly 4 hira huged his manful body & every curve off his every mussel. hrry & ron were nerby suposed to B studying but insted they were amiring hira frozen in awe to see him. hira cwas intelgentyl comtemplating the preps that sdespite his peeceful gothyk natuer he wuld be forced to fite

hira truend and look them hawtly (a/n: *drool* XDDDDD) and said IS SOMTHIN WRONG

ron saide "if this worng i dun wanna b rite" and hairy vilently crash his elbor in rons ribcag. hira dun unnterstand wat ron ment bye that bcuz hira is pur and innasent (perfict 4 coruptshun D ^_~). WLEL IF NOTHIN IS RONG THNEN I WANA ASK U HAV U SEEN N E PREPS L8LY THEYV BEEN PRETY QUITE

hira said WELL AMERCA & FRANC & POLNAD ARE LEEVING BAD COMMENTS ALL OVER MY FAECBOOK PAGE (T_T) said hira BUT APART FROM THAT THEY HAEV BEEN VERY QUITE... siad hira THEY MSTU B PLANNING SOMETHIN said hermyne I WILL CHEK said hira & his eyes turned complety bloood red and he glowyd black O MY SATAN HIRA R U OK said ron I AM OK said hira I AM LLOOKING TO WERE AMERCA IS 2 C WHAT HIS PREPPY PLANS R said hira O OK said iron

~~*~_)_)~(*~#*~!#*$&!*~MANWHALE~*!$(!#&(&~!~~

UUUUUGGGGHH complaned samerica as he roled over, diffrent roles of phat risin and spiling on2 the otter side of his enormis body like a PHAT ROLLSrcoster (a/n LOL get tit?) and he was ok but then he herd screemin and relize he curush somethin. OMG PULAND he rage DUN GET IN MY WAY

IM SORRY SIR saad poland sheddin blak teers of sad POLNUD gassed amercia DO U RELIZE WHAT U R DOIN gasped aermcia LIKE NO? said poland tehn he saw his relfectun in americas bulgin blu orbs & he saw the black taers crying down his faece U R SHEDDIN...GOFFYK TEARS! said mamerica OGM said polnad AMERICA-SIR I DIED NOT MEAN 2 PLEES... said apoleand NO! said amercais U MUSSED BE PUNISED said paelnd AMERICA HAV MERCY said poland NO SAID AMERICA R U A TRAYTOR said aemrcia

poiland a try to esc but amrecia reeched out a hand and trap him in the roll of fat in his fangers and he walked 2 the goffik torter chambr in his basemint.

~*~*~*~*~**~BACK 2 HIRE~*~**~*~*~*~

hra gasp an said GASPPP WE GOT2 SAVE ARE FELLO GOTHS and then spane said ok an everyone got on their gothik bromstick

-_-¬¬*-*_*-*#TEHY GET 2 AMERICASS PREP MANSHIN-.

TEH HUGE UNGOTHYK WITEHOUSE STUD IN FRONT OF HIRA & RON& HARRY & HERMYWYNY & SPIAN & ROMNANO teh brite green grarse in front off it assolted teh gths orbs w/ how bryte it was & the fontain sprayd antiblood(water) into teh air ron was frytened DIS PLACE IS DANGER HIRA-SAMA said ron THYS IS WHER AMERCAS MAN GOVENRMENT sTUFF IS said ron DONT WORY RON said hira TEH PRESYDENT IS NOT LIE AMERCA HE IS GOTHYK HE WILL AID US said hira & obmama cam up thru a sekret passage in teh fontain it led in2 a dark dungin under teh witehouse FOLLOW ME obabma said

OMS sed hermemy UR BLODY BARAK OBOMA

I PERFER 2 B CALLED DEMYN WYNGS said obamama and eh grined toothely displeying his goffik purple and ebony stripe vampyre fangz NOW HURY N GET IN TEH TUNEL

tehy got in and it was more gothi then they could eva culd've emagined & they stood in aww for a moemtn but demyn wyngs ushher them along IVE BEEN W8ING 4 U HIRA-SENPAI I'M SO GLAD UR HERE he said NOW THAT U R I WANT U 2 MEAT SOME FRIENDS OF MYNE

from teh shadows of teh tunel a figgure w/ spykes all around its hed like a crown of vamprye fangs emerged like a ninja becoz it was a ninja DAMION HIRASHINOSUYA VARGASSENSEISAMA said the ninja I AM NARUTOS AND I AM AT UR SERVICE 4EVA O GRATE GOTH LEADER naurto said ! said hira ANOTER ADMIRERR? said hra YES said prusa naruto cam more frm teh shadeos to revel brite orang cloths WAT THE SATAN RU WARING said hira WE GOTHS DO NTOAPROVE OF BRITECOLORS said hira HIRASENSEI I WARE ORANGE INSTED OF THE PROERP GOTHYK COLOR OF RED BECOZ I AM NOT WORTY 2 B A GOTH YET I WIL PRVOE SELF 2 U & ONLY TEHN CAN I WARE RED said naruto O WELL TAHTS OK THEN said hria

SO HIRA said obam as he wlaked int the lite his lether hi heels clomping w/ a freesh cat of black ebony lipstike on his sopple goff lips and his ebiny and pink tip hair shine in the tunnile lite and he has black nale poleish w/ red skull and he said WAT IS THE PALN

I THIN WE BETTER said nerto NO OMG I ASKED HIRA UGHHH sadr obaama

IF U WANNA B A GOFF U

BETTA

LERN

UR PLACE said hagrid and naoroto shut up!

EVER1 CLAM DOWN said hira w/ infinit wisedom & ever1 calmed down at the sond of his beutiful vocals wich were like the tons of lnkin park w/ there pecaful nature liek a 1000 ravens signing in hramony WE MUST CONCANRTATE ON FINDIGN POLADN said hira agan & narutoa & hary & ron & hrgrid & spani & roamno & hermion & itayl gsasped U R RITE HRAI WE 4GOT ABOUT HIM IN OR SLEFISHNES said nratuo IT IS OK NOW U RELIZE & NOW WE CAN SAVE HIM said hra U R LERNIN FAST NARUTO AS A TRU GOH SHODL saihira

naruto gasped g;adly bein caled thsi by hira his idle

SO WAT IS TEHE PLAN obma said but this time he was mor gentel in silint apolygy 4 makin hirasan hav 2 calm him down. WELL OK 1ST SPANE AND ROMENO HAVE 2 DISTRACT EVER1 AND THEN EVER1 ELSE RUN IN AND WE BEET UP THAT DUM PREPIE AMERIK AND POLND XAN B OUR NEW RAVENLET hira sed usin a term that waz resered 4 new goffs. OK HOW DOSE THT SOUND and evabody was havin orjazzisms bcuz hira was so smart an he game up wit htat rigte there wile they were fiting

SO THTE PLAN HAPENED ALL TEH PPL RAN IN2 THE ROOM WERE AMERCA WAS

HIRA! said amrecia in anger his fat voce termbling the vary fowndations of teh witehose w/ its wait HIRA! said poladn in fear of amemerica & arousal hiras arrivance & gladnes that he was 2 b rescured PAODOLAND said hira in also in arosual 2 C poaldn AMERICA! said hira in shok 2 C his rival amongst his rvials own rols of body & prep cloths also he was tortutring poaladn hira new he must stop this!

AMERIC US HIS ROLL PUND DAGHAHTATTACK AND HIRA relfect it wit his mend and he dsiadf oh god ameri I AM going to KKILL YU and dhten narutog cmae up and he wsa like using the ninja watter hsield to protec hirra but hira liek i alread yusing a shiled omfg getog ut and abama was like dont e so men and hia had t2 learn aceptence

hira bagan 2uter prayrs 2 satin himself dark 1 giv me ur power prayed hitra giev me ur strong & satn acepted hiras pray & lifeblud flood into hira & his hole body tossered with the power and amerca gasepd as the curs of teh dark 1 took a held of him. corbin floo from hiras nose magestically & atacked america wit teh power of the demmon blod on his wangs. mamerica colapsed to the flor, fat ripling and shokwaves coming from him body but hria avoded them becos he was floting with his spels power and hary and hermine and ron and angland has bene rescued by elgands fliing clood

dark clodes gattered aroudn the castle thundering nosily as litening struk all aorund and a huge crakc went thru the earht and into the flor of the dunjun and when hairy and hermy1 and eggland looked in2 it they cuold see hell and satin came out of hell and he breath purprle flams all around and then he look the fat blob on teh lfloor and screemed angryly

amrica on the floor travled akross teh floor out of scare, sweet prouring of his rolls of bluber like a watterfall teh smel of hambrugers fioled the air as americans swat smelled like the fods he confsumed so much satan loked dwon in UTTER SDISGUST. U AMERICA I WILL PUNSIH THEEE. amrerica waterd his trosuers ass satan gatherd his powa into a gothyk black flame. hira sobbed a red teer of regret to haev to resort to useing this powa but amerca had left him with NO CHOICE

satin rased his hand (OMG WHERE DOES EH GET HIS NALES DONE polend thout) and perple and rubby swirls swirled around and litening went in2 his hand forming a ball adn formin a perple ball and the 2 balls flew down an hit teh fat amercan in his face

peeces of cansumde maet flew from amercians facial hole as the foce of the blast konked teh fooder STRAIT OF HIS STOMACK. statin rosed his over hand t odelever the final bow but hira rosed his hand and put it sovingly on sitans sholder and satan uderstood and lwered his arm TRULY HIRA he interogated U ARE TEH MOST MERCYFULL GOTH I HAV BEEN SUMONED BY no saidhria i noly did as any off my fellas wud do it is jstu basic gohthyk kidness

then hira-SENPAI unstraped poaldn from the tortuare device craeful not to look poleands naeked form america had made opoland naked to mak him embarased and hria lokked away from tee nudity to presevere polands inocence hira gav to poland a gothyk lolyta dress & fowndation make up to disguse polands wonds polenad cryed tears that weer red w/ gratefulness

COMON POLI LETS GET U OUTA HERE said obmama usign a gothyk nicknam for poland nstead of sayin his name and polane gasp ad undertand taht whe is a part of he realize he want 2 b a a goth liek every1 els and fite america so then poland told hiera all that and hira said YA I WAS JUST ABOTU UTO INVITE U and eve1 laughed gothykly and cut ther rists 2 seel the gothyck contract

so therea was bloodo everwhere and obamaa went OMG U GUYS... he asaid I HAVEA PERSIDENT ANNONCEMTNET TO MAEK I GOTS TO HIDE THSI BLOODsaid obamaNO OBAMA said hrai U DONT NEED 2 HIDE UR GOTH ANYMORE U SHUD SHOW IT PROWDLY 2 THE WORLD & LET TEHM NO ITS OK TO GBE GOTH said hira UR RITE said obama CUM ON HIRA LETS US GO & WE WIL MAEK THIS ANONCMENT TOGETHER AS ALLIE CONTRIES EVAN IF AMERICAN HAETS U

OBAMA GT ON TV AND SYA MY FELOW AMERICANS... AND HIRANESE and he gave a nowing wank to hira LET US CU M 2GETA TO CLEBRATE GOFFS ANDE WAT THEY BRIGN US  
the adience was suspishis becas the y don know what godffs like! then obam quit them byt saying M Y FLEOOW MERMMGIRCANS I AM A GOHFTH TOO AND he hesitat but hira held his hand and obam blushed kawaiily and said ^_^ I AM PORD OF IGT and every1 gas but then poland lclapd and then ever1 clapped 2!

hirawas SO PELSED 2 c this grate leap in gothlyk publci opinsnsons tath he want over 2 poland and loked strate in2 his robs and comunicated 2 pooland his inner feelgisn &poland spoke his right back thru his orbs & they new of eachtoehrs love so hira blodly handeld poland romansticly poleand was bent aover backwards w/ hira over him their lips become 1 lip as the 2 gotsh move 2wards each over pasionately ALSO I AMMAKING GOTH MANMARIAGE LEGAL said obama HIRASHINOSUYA DEMION VARGAS DO U TAKE POLANDFELICKS TO B UR MARRIAGE

I DO sad hia and everyone lclaped except 4 the ppl who wwere jelos that poland got 2 b w/ hira XD  
LETS GO ON A GOTHYCK HUNEMOON wispered poland and hira said omg yes it will b so mcuh beter than shity prep wedding and look obama who smile nowingly agean and hira and o;and started 2 leave when america got up and sqaid W8 IM NOT DONE W/ U YET

america lafed but he wasnt laffign nemore when hirea started glowin amietheyst and ebeny and blodo from the dead cam up from teh ground and swirled all arond him

omng wat is this said america angerly

hira bagan 2uter prayrs 2 satin himself dark 1 giv me ur power prayed hitra giev me ur strong & satn acepted hiras pray & lifeblud flood into hira & his hole body tossered with the power and amerca gasepd as the curs of teh dark 1 took a held of him. corbin floo from hiras nose magestically & atacked america wit teh power of the demmon blod on his wangs. mamerica colapsed to the flor, fat ripling and shokwaves coming from him body but hria avoded them becos he was floting with his spels power and hary and hermine and ron and angland has bene rescued by elgands fliing clood

dark clodes gattered aroudn the castle thundering nosily as litening struk all aorund and a huge crakc went thru the earht and into the flor of the dunjun and when hairy and hermy1 and eggland looked in2 it they cuold see hell and satin came out of hell and he breath purprle flams all around and then he look the fat blob on teh lfloor and screemed angryly

amrica on the floor travled akross teh floor out of scare, sweet prouring of his rolls of bluber like a watterfall teh smel of hambrugers fioled the air as americans swat smelled like the fods he confsumed so much satan loked dwon in UTTER SDISGUST. U AMERICA I WILL PUNSIH THEEE. amrerica waterd his trosuers ass satan gatherd his powa into a gothyk black flame. hira sobbed a red teer of regret to haev to resort to useing this powa but amerca had left him with NO CHOICE

satin rased his hand (OMG WHERE DOES EH GET HIS NALES DONE polend thout) and perple and rubby swirls swirled around and litening went in2 his hand forming a ball adn formin a perple ball and the 2 balls flew down an hit teh fat amercan in his face

peeces of cansumde maet flew from amercians facial hole as the foce of the blast konked teh fooder STRAIT OF HIS STOMACK. statin rosed his over hand t odelever the final bow but hira rosed his hand and put it sovingly on sitans sholder and satan uderstood and lwered his arm TRULY HIRA he interogated U ARE TEH MOST MERCYFULL GOTH I HAV BEEN SUMONED BY no saidhria i noly did as any off my fellas wud do it is jstu basic gohthyk kidness

obama toko hold of america & said to hira IM SORRY ABOT THIS PREP...said obama HE GIVES THIS CONTRY A BAD NAEM said obama DONT WORRY said hira NO said obama I MUST WORY HE IS MINE DRESPOSNIBILITY I WILL KEEP MORE DISIPLIN ON HIM said obama OK U DO THAT...I NEDE TO BE GOING 2 MY HUNNYMOON said hira and hira left w/ poland. OK said obama THERE R GONA BE SUM CHANGES IN TIS CUNTRY...BUT 1st he said he loked at naruto NOW THAT I HAVE LEGALIZED GOTHMAN AMRAGE... the lok w/ naruto turend froma plain lok btween frends 2 a romantic 1...!


End file.
